Cute and Sexy at the Same Time
by NSRsoo
Summary: Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah, jakunnya naik turun menyaksikan pemandangan tak terduga dihadapannya. "Kyungie kenapa berada di kamar hyung dengan tidak memakai baju seperti ini?" Jongin balik bertanya dengan suara serak. "Kyungie ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Jongin hyung," katanya pelan seraya memelintir nipplenya sendiri. Kaisoo/yaoi/ Kai-Kyungsoo/Oneshoot/17X8/lil Pedo


Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari pagar rumahnya menuju rumah sebelah, melihat pagar rumah itu tidak dikunci segera ia masuk hingga kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu besar bercat cokelat yang tertutup.

Dengan senyuman yang Setia terpatri dibibir hatinya, Kyungsoo dengan bringas mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. Kerasnya pintu yang berasal dari kayu jati itu tidak membuatnya acuh dengan risiko jarinya akan memar. Kyungsoo terlalu antusias untuk itu.

Bel yang bersemayam di tembok dekat pintu tidak di acuhkan karena satu alasan; tingginya yang tidak maksimal untuk mencapai bel itu.

" _Hyung_! Jongin _hyung_! Buka pintunya! Kyungie datang!" seru Kyungsoo masih mengetuk pintu sama kerasnya.

Beberapa saat akhirnya pintu besar itu terbuka. Tapi bukan Jongin hyungnya yang keluar melainkan Mama Jongin.

"Kyungie? Ada apa sayang?" tanya Mama Jongin lembut. Wanita paruh baya itu berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo yang memiliki tinggi hanya sepinggangnya.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum lalu mencium kedua pipi Mama Jongin bergantian. "Kyungie ingin bertemu dengan Jongin _hyung_ , penting Mama."

Mama Jongin memasang wajah serius melihat keantusiasan Kyungsoo. Anak ini sangat menggemaskan ketika berbicara dengan wajah yang dibuat meyakinkan itu.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi Jongin _hyung_ sedang keluar bersama teman-temannya, sayang," Mama Jongin menjelaskan dengan perlahan, tidak ingin memupuskan keantusiasan anak kecil berumur delapan tahun yang menggemaskan ini.

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui info itu menjatuhkan bahunya lemas. _Jongin_ hyung _pergi dengan temannya? Kenapa tidak ajak Kyungie?_ Batinnya sedih.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang menjadi tidak bersemangat Mama Jongin memutuskan mengajak lelaki mungil itu masuk dan menuju kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah sering masuk dan bermain di kamar Jongin dan Jongin sendiri tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Kyungsoo merangkak menaiki kasur Jongin yang berseprei cokelat. Mama Jongin meninggalkannya setelah memberi beberapa camilan dan cokelat hangat.

Kyungsoo berbaring memeluk bantal guling Jongin, menghirup harum lelaki itu yang tertinggal. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa panas, lelaki manis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat. _Ugh, panas sekali._

Malas menghidupkan AC di kamar Jongin, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan membuka baju kaosnya yang bergambar beruang.

Setelah melepaskan bajunya Kyungsoo kembali berbaring, beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo merasa matanya memberat. Tidak dapat menahan kantuk, Kyungsoo pun jatuh tertidur sambil memeluk bantal guling milik Jongin.

Maserati hitam memasuki gerbang keluarga Kim. Setelah mobil masuk garasi, Jongin membuka pintu dan turun dari mobilnya. Jongin memasuki rumah dari pintu yang terhubung ke garasi.

Melihat rumah yang sepi Jongin berpikir Mamanya sedang di kamar. Jongin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Jongin membuka pintu kamar lalu langsung menuju kamar mandi, sejak di dalam perjalan pulang tadi ia sudah menahan ingin buang air kecil.

Beberapa menit setelah menuntaskas buang air kecilnya, Jongin berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Tapi Jongin menyadari sesuatu. Ia mematung menatap 'apa' yang bergelut nyaman tidur di atas ranjangnya.

Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah, jakunnya naik turun menyaksikan pemandangan tak terduga dihadapannya.

Jongin menjalankan kakinya pelan, seakan takut sedikit lagi saja menambahkan tekanan pijakan kakinya pada lantai itu akan membuat seseorang yang sedang bergelung nyaman di ranjangnya.

Sepelan mungkin Jongin mendudukkan bokongnya di atas ranjang, di dekat sosok Kyungsoo yang kini mendengkur halus.

Entah sudah berapa kali Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. _Oh tuhan, kenapa anak manis ini bisa tidur dengan nyaman di kamarnya tanpa atasan?_

Kulit putih Kyungsoo yang kontras dengan seprei ranjanya membuat Jongin pening. Dan... _Shit_! Ada apa dengan _nipple_ merah muda yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik bantal guling yang dipeluk lelaki manis itu.

Tenang Jongin, dia masih berumur delapan tahun walaupun bibir merah, _nipple_...

 _Shit_! Jongin mengumpat, otak mesumnya keluar disaat yang tidak tepat. Dia tidak ingin merusak kepolosan Kyungsoo, _mungkin belum._

Tapi, _nipple_ imut itu memanggilnya, seakan memancing Jongin untuk sekedar mengecup, menjilat, menggigitnya...

Dan beribu sial! Selangkangannya yang sialan ini menggembung dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

Jongin tidak tahan!

Memberanikan diri Jongin mengambil bantal guling yang berada didekapan hangat Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia menelentangkan Kyungsoo yang semula tidur menyamping.

Jongin merundukkan kepalanya mendekati dada Kyungsoo. Matanya terfokus pada tonjolan kecil merah muda itu.

Dan dengan perlahan Jongin mengecup _nipple_ Kyungsoo, lalu membuka mulutnya setelah tidak mendapati Kyungsoo yang terganggu. Jongin menghisap _nipple_ Kyungsoo, lalu menjilatnya. Awalnya ia melakukan dengan pelan, tetapi nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun membuatnya hilang akal dan menyedot tonjolan itu dengan keras.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang belum juga terjaga, Jongin semakin berani menindih Kyungsoo, tidak sepenuhnya karena ia menyangga dengan sikunya.

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada _nipple_ nya. _Ugh, geli._

Kyungsoo yang masih setengah sadar belum menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang menindihnya dan menghisap _nipple_ dengan penuh nafsu.

"Enghh... " desah Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Rasa basah di _nipple_ nya membuatnya tidak karuan.

Jongin yang mendengar desahan itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Melihat mata Kyungsoo yang mengrejap bangun dari tidurnya langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka sehabis menguap.

Kyungsoo terkejut menerima serangan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melawan dan membiarkan bibirnya terbuka, dan entah dari mana pemikirannya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya yang langsung di sedot Jongin penuh gairah.

Beberapa saat Jongin menghentikan ciuman karena Kyungsoo yang tersengal hampir kehabisan napas.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah manis Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Hah... Jongin _hyung_ kenapa memakan bibir Kyungie?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, walaupun Kyungsoo menikmati tapi dia belum cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya. Di umurnya yang kedelapan Kyungsoo memang masih polos, tidak seperti Jongin di umur segitu sudah menonton _blue film_ bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol, sahabatnya.

"Kyungie kenapa berada di kamar _hyung_ dengan tidak memakai baju seperti ini?" Jongin balik bertanya dengan suara serak.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Jongin menggeram, jarinya mengusap bibir itu hingga gigitannya terlepas.

"Kyungie ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Jongin _hyung_ ," katanya pelan seraya memelintir _nipple_ nya sendiri, entah kenapa tangannya bergerak sediri tanpa sadar.

"Engh... Dan Kyungie kepanasan lalu membuka baju," lanjutnya.

Jongin terpana melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Tangan mungil itu dengan sendirinya memelintir dan menekan _nipple_ merah muda itu. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kyungsoo lalu dengan buas menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat leher putih itu hingga meinggalkan tanda kemerahan.

"Kyungsoo, kau memasuki kandang singa, dan memancingnya untuk mencicipimu," geram Jongin lalu kembali menyambar bibir Kyubgsoo, tidak membiarkan lelaki mungil itu untuk sempat mengerti dengan ucapannya.

Kyungsoo melenguh, meski ia tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan Jongin padanya sekarang, Kyungsoo tetap membiarkan Jongin dan menikmati ciuman Jongin pada bibir mungilnya.

Merasa ada lengan kecil yang melingkari lehernya, Jongin membuka matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang terpejam.

Sial! Dia kelepasan dan hampir memperkosa tetangganya yang masih kecil dan polos.

Jongin melepaskan bibir Kyungsoo dengan sedikit geraman. Oh tuhan, jika Jongin tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo yang masih anak-anak, ia pasti akan langsung membuka celana Kyungsoo dan menunggangi lelaki manis ini habis-habisan.

Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Kyungsoo lalu berguling kesamping Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo yang masih ngos-ngosan kedekapannya.

"Kyungie, lain kali jangan melepas bajumu jika masuk kekamar _hyung_ , oke?" nasehat Jongin kepada Kyubgsoo.

Kyungsoo mengakat kepalanya dari dada Jongin, menatap lelaki itu bingung. "Kenapa Jongin _hyung_?"

Jongin mengerang, _kenapa anak ini bisa imut dan seksi dalam waktu yang bersamaan?_

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, Kyungie harus berbaju lengkap agar tidak masuk angin."

"Tapi Kyungie kepanasan, _hyung_!"

Jongin kembali menyambar bibir Kyungsoo, ia gemas dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan kalimat membantah itu. Jongin melumat, menggigit gemas bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas Kyungsoo terkikik. "Kyungie suka Jongin _hyung_ memakan bibir Kyungie," ucapnya malu-malu.

 _Shit_!

Jongin susah payah menahan diri.

"Eum... Dan Jongin _hyung_... Kenapa celana _hyung_ membesar? Apa _hyung_ menyembunyikan oleh-oleh untuk Kyungsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk selangkangannya yang menyembul.

Oh.. _Double shit_!

 **Ff pertamaku... Maklum ya kalau banyak typo dan gaje banget. Aku tau ini tuh nggak layak banget di publish, tapi ya gitu...**

 **Happy Reading ~**


End file.
